Orphan
by oldestof3
Summary: She is alone, her parents died, but now she is adopted. She is a star in school, but thats only on the outside. How about the inside???
1. Prologue

Orphan  
  
I don't know anything except the plot :P  
  
I got this idea about this story a few days ago. Tell me if you like it. This chapter is kind of short because it is the prologue.  
  
"Ami, look at the new year book!" Mako yelled across the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" Ami asked her friend that she had since freshman year. They were now seniors in high school, Sunny Park High School.  
  
"Look at this," Mako yelled when she reached Ami.  
  
Ami saw the page that had the -est things, like cutest couple or busiest person. Ami and her boyfriend's picture was located in the slot for cutest couple.  
  
"You two look so cute!" Mako screamed.  
  
"I'm not deaf, Mako, but I soon will be," Ami joked.  
  
"Ami! Mako!" was heard across the hallway. Mina was calling.  
  
"Mina, hi. How are you?" Ami addressed.  
  
"Look! Did you see this yet?" Mina asked.  
  
"I haven't gotten my yearbook yet. I'm going to go and get it now," Ami said.  
  
"No, wait! Look at this picture," Mina requested. It was the second page of the -est.  
  
"Your in the smartest person in school slot, too," Mako realized.  
  
"That's nice. Now let's go and get my yearbook," Ami said.  
  
"Great!" Mina and Mako chimed.  
  
Ami, Mina, and Mako walked together to the activities office to get Ami's yearbook. As they walked over to the activities office, Ami recalled everything that happened the past three years of her life.  
  
AN: I now it is short, but then it is better than nothing.please review :D 


	2. Intoduction

Orphan  
  
I don't know anything except the plot :P  
  
The First Day of School  
  
I am now 14 years old and in high school as a freshman. Yes, I am that smart! Or I just started school earlier than others.you can pick. Right now, I just hope that the rumor about freshman in trashcans is not true. I certainly don't want to be in a trashcan on my first day of school. My mom just sent me to school. My First Day of School! How exciting.  
  
Zero Period- P.E.  
  
The easiest class of all! But then it is in the morning. 7:00 A.M.! I want to fall asleep, but then I guess that it is better that the first class that I have is first period in which I can be sleepy.  
  
I just heard that the tennis team is going to have tryouts! How exciting. I am going to go for the team.  
  
"Hi," a voice said.  
  
"Hey," I said as she turned around to see a girl that was taller than her by about one-half of a foot.  
  
"My name is Mako. What's yours?"  
  
"I am Ami. Nice to meet you,"  
  
"So do you like having P.E. as your first class?"  
  
"Its okay, but then I am thinking about trying out for the tennis team,"  
  
"Really, wow. You must be good. I heard that there is only two slots open,"  
  
"Really, then I may not make the team,"  
  
"You will, don't worry,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Well, it's time to go now, bye,"  
  
"Sure, see you later?"  
  
"Sure, I will find you,"  
  
"Great,"  
  
First Period- History  
  
"Okay class, this class in Non-Western Cultures, otherwise known as history class or NWC. I am Mr. Madrid. And no flash photography can be made of me. I know that I am the best looking teacher on campus, but I am terribly sorry, but no pictures of me can be taken in my domain, which is this classroom,"  
  
The students all laughed and I thought that this would be a fun class to have. The period ended quite quickly to my surprise.  
  
Second Period- Algebra II  
  
"Hi, I am your math teacher. My name is Mr. Scott. Here is your rubric. And who here is a freshman,"  
  
Some other students and I raised your hands and the sophomores started to whisper saying that we were too smart.  
  
"Good, now that that is settled and yes sophomores, the freshmen usually do as good as you people,"  
  
Mr. Scott went other the rubric, the second one that I got so far and the period ended. I just realized that today was a short half-day thing.  
  
Break (not recess)  
  
"Ami!" Mako's voice went across the hallway.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"I found you. So this is where your locker is. How is your first two periods?"  
  
"Fine, the teachers seem good,"  
  
"That's great. I got a teacher called Mr. Atwood. I think that he is not a every good teacher," Mako confessed.  
  
"Bad first impression?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Break is only 15 minutes. It should be longer,"  
  
"It should,"  
  
Third Period- Biology  
  
"Hi, I am Mr. Jundanian. But you freshman can call me Mr. J. This is your first day of school and I know that none of you have friends and some may have to buy friends so you won't be lonely," Mr. J. joked, "This class is biology. So what horrors of biology class have you heard of?"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Nothing?! My rumor spreading people are not doing their jobs,"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
Fourth Period- Spanish II  
  
(I don't have all of the accents and stuff because I don't want to)"Hola, como estas? Esta clases es la clase de espanol dos. I quiero que usds. tendremos un buen tiempo en mi clase" (translation: hi, how are you? This is Spanish two class and I want you guys all to have a good time.)  
  
"Este es tu rubrica. Me llamo Sra. Sonneborn," (This is your rubric. My name is Mrs. Sonneborn.)  
  
(this one is shorter because I don't like writing in Spanish on the computer.)  
  
Lunch  
  
"Mako!"  
  
"Ami, hi,"  
  
"hello,"  
  
"Ami, this is Mina. Mina this is Ami,"  
  
"Hi, Mina," I greeted.  
  
"Hi, Ami," Mina said.  
  
My first friends were Mako and Mina, and they eventually became my best friends.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch over there," Mina suggested.  
  
"Sure," Mako said. We went to a place in the quad area. We sat at a table in the shade. My first high school lunch.  
  
"So, Ami what's your schedule?" Mina asked.  
  
"I have P.E. with Mako, history, algebra II, Bio, Spanish II, English I, and FOP,"  
  
"What's FOP?"  
  
"Fundamentals of Programming,"  
  
"I have that class to," Mako and Mina chimed.  
  
"I enjoy school so far," I said.  
  
"It's good so far," Mako said.  
  
"I agree," Mina said.  
  
"Look at that guy there," Mako said.  
  
"Where?" Mina asked.  
  
"There. That tall brown hair cute guy. He looks like one of my old boyfriends," Mako said dreamily.  
  
"He is cute. Ami look,"  
  
"It's okay. I am not really interested in guys," I said.  
  
Fifth Period- English I  
  
"Mr. Falletta is my name that you freshmen may address me by. I won't have a problem with you guys being late because you can't go off campus for lunch,"  
  
.and the period passed with nothing special.  
  
Sixth Period- FOP  
  
"I am Mr. Allen. First I am going to introduce a fact the fact that English is stupid because it has to many exceptions to every rule. In math and computer language, there are no exceptions," Mr. Allen pointed out. (Sorry English lovers)  
  
.and the period went by fast.  
  
Tennis Tryouts  
  
"Tennis tryouts. Please get an racket unless you brought your own,"  
  
I went to go and get a racket. It was a hammerhead Prince. In the final game after playing about 3 other girls, I went out on a court and was to play a girl by the name of Rei. Rei looked like she was a really good tennis player considering that she was in the finals. The tryouts were to be like double knockout to see who was in the top two places. Rei and I played three games of tennis. Rei won the first one, but I came back by winning the second game. The third game was duce (40-40) (for the people who don't know anything about tennis: 40 is the last point and you need to win by two points so then you have add-in and add-out) I was serving and got a point. It was add-in. the next point was played and I won by a small margin because the ball hit the top of the net but went into the opposite court.  
  
At the end of the tryouts, I was in the tennis team and Rei was too.  
  
The end of the day was a very tiring day, thank God that the teachers didn't give any homework, but get the parents to sign the rubrics.  
  
AN: my first chapter of this fic :D this is just an introduction to the school. 


	3. Sophomore Year

Orphan  
  
I don't know anything except the plot :P I know that everyone is disappointed by this fact.  
  
AN: this fic is going to turn into a third person story because I am not used to writing 1st person stories.  
  
Sophomore Year  
  
As Time has rolled on to become the middle of sophomore year. Ami had become a beautiful girl that most boys thought as the nicest and sweetest girl in the world. Ami felt was thought she was the luckiest girl in the whole world for she had a mother that loved her so very much (even though her father died when she was still young) and the most caring friends that any girl would want. She slowly became the star tennis player of the school and with Rei, they lead the Varsity Tennis Team to a grand victory. Ami and Rei both played singles unlike the other players that played doubles. Ami was also a star student that received the respect of all her teachers. Everyone in the sophomore year knew that Ami was going to be valedictorian. Ami had also many friends because everyone knew that she was the girl to trust and to come to when you need support.  
  
Ami's close friends were Mako and Rei. Mako became the star basketball player and everyone knew that no one should mess with her because she also knew how to kick a person's butt. Rei was the second star tennis player after Ami. Rei, like Mako, also knew how to fight. Mako and Rei both protected Ami and Ami helped them whenever they needed help. They were an unbreakable team of three friends. Mako and Rei were also ones of the prettiest girls on campus and some guys dared to come close to them. Mako and Rei wanted guys that respected them and didn't treat them as little babies. Ami wanted a guy that was caring and liked her for her and not because of her looks. But the guys that the girls wanted were nonexistent in high school.  
  
Ami's first boyfriend was a guy on the football team named Greg. Greg look like a nice guy, but Ami found out the she was wrong. Greg and his football friends made a bet that Greg couldn't get and keep Ami for a month as a girlfriend. They picked Ami because of how well know she was in the school. Greg reasoned that he could because he was a football player and the best one at that. And after the month, he would dump her.  
  
So then Ami and Greg dated for a month. Ami told Greg all about her father and how she felt that he was dead. Greg seemed like a guy that she could talk to and he would help her. Greg listened to Ami about her life and everything. 'She is a little tennis player that is so boring, but then the bet is still on. In fact, I think that I can also tease her with some of this stuff going around school.' Greg thought evilly to himself.  
  
After the month, Greg broke up with Ami and left Ami to cry. Ami felt that he had no reason to dump her. Mako and Rei helped her and told her that Greg was a good for nothing guy and that her was a bad apple. Ami realized that and decided to never let anyone get the private stuff that she let out so easily to Greg. Greg let out some of the secrets that Ami told him. He wanted Ami to be put down by others because of what a boring time she had given him. But the plan had backfired. All of the girls in the school, thought that he was a mean, inconsiderate boy that once you date, he will try to do you in. Therefore a large majority of the female population decided to ignore him. Greg therefore didn't get many girlfriends because no one wanted to date him and once a girl did, her friends would remind her about the unfaithful event of Ami.  
  
In a month, Ami changed. Not on the outside, but in the inside. She became a bit more conservative when she talked to others. No one saw this change in her, but Mako and Rei. Mako and Rei wanted to beat the crap out of Greg, but Ami told them that he wasn't worth the effort. Mako and Rei knew that Ami was right, but still wanted to. Mako and Rei made a stereotype that all football players were players and didn't care for the girl. This stereotype also affected the other football players because their "playing" time got reduced. Many girls listened to Mako and Rei because they were both very popular and caring girls. Overall, they had a good reputation. The football players eventually started to dislike Greg, but after a while all of Greg's friends returned.  
  
Time rolled by and the last semester ended. Ami had kept her top grades and was still on that successful road to valedictorian. Mako got good grades with straight A's except one B+. Rei ended up with straight A's, but all of them were A-. The year ended well for the three girls.  
  
Summer went by quickly with all of them going to Summer School. Ami took Advance Calculus. Rei took Asian Studies. Mako took Home Education. Except the occasional movie/mall trip, the girls didn't do much.  
  
Soon, junior year was going to start.  
  
AN: hi again.sorry for not writing for ever.this is my attempt at a Ami fic.because I don't see any more of them. 


End file.
